


Pain, Pain, Go Away

by salamanders_please



Series: Therilia [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, i really just wanted an excuse for them to kiss but this got saucier than expected, sloppy kisses, therion has insecurities ok, this might be slightly out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanders_please/pseuds/salamanders_please
Summary: Ophilia sees the multitude of Therion's scars and gets an idea to ease the pain.
Relationships: Ophilia Clement/Therion
Series: Therilia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929319
Kudos: 29





	Pain, Pain, Go Away

“There. All better.” Ophilia smiled at her handiwork. She patted the now unblemished spot above Therion’s naval. Her healing magic had erased any trace of injury.

“You really didn’t have to.”

Her brow crossed. “You were stabbed.”

“It was more like a pinprick,” Therion corrected her.

“Your argument is that your were _lightly_ stabbed?”

Therion hesitated. “Yes?”

“That still counts as stabbed.”

He shrugged. “It was very minor. It would have healed on its own. I’m used to it.”

“I can see that.” Ophilia’s gaze traced the lines of his bare chest. Scars of various shapes and sizes wove a tapestry that told of a painful past across his skin. _You also didn’t have to take your shirt off and let me heal you,_ she thought. She suspected he secretly liked being fussed over.

“What are you doing?” The question came out more uncertain than the warning Therion meant it as. The subtle pout of her lips, as her fingers danced along his skin, was incredibly distracting. Her naked fingertips glided up his chest to a thin pale stretch of discolored skin that broke the line of his collarbone.

“I knew you were covered in scars,” she said, sounding very far away despite standing right in front of him, exploring the shape of the scar. “But actually seeing them makes me…” Ophilia sucked her lower lip between her teeth.

“Makes you what?” His eyebrows pinched together. The last thing he wanted was her pity.

It wasn’t so strange, Ophilia reasoned. It was a magic spell she and Lianna had cast on each other many times before. So what if she was a little late. She wasn’t being selfish. She just wanted erase even the littlest pains from his past if she could. If he grew up an orphan, but was never adopted like she was then... She was just providing a service, making up for lost childhood experiences.

His whole body shivered with a gasp beneath her lips. She thought he was about to push her away. Instead one arm came up around her waist and drew her close. His other hand cradled the back of her head. His own head fell onto her shoulder, his breath hot against her neck. It was Ophilia’s turn to shiver as warmth blossomed within her. She wasn’t sure what to do, so she just followed her whims. She laid another soft kiss atop his scar.

Therion nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck with a pleased hum. It rumbled all the way to her fluttering heart, a pleased hum of her own vibrating against him. She had so much she wanted to give him and she’d never imagined he’d be willing to receive. Ophilia drew an affectionate smile against his skin.

Nothing could have prepared her for his reciprocation, however. Her knees quivered. She leaned into him, a breathy moan slipping past her lips as she felt his mouth move against her. Her face flushed, embarrassed at the sounds he was drawing out of as nipped and kissed his way up her neck.

“Therion.” Every time his teeth grazed her jaw – every time his tongue flicked out to taste where they had been, she came a little bit closer to melting beneath the heat of his mouth.

“Are you saying my name because you want me to stop? Or…” he hovered at the corner of her mouth “because you want me to keep going?”

Ophilia swallowed back down her heart which had leapt into her throat. “Please,” she whispered even as her lips were already moving against his.

“Ophilia.” His voice was soft and ached with a longing she could feel in every trembling kiss. Her tongue ventured out to taste it – to free him from it. She’d never heard a noise as delicious as the one he made as he let her slip inside his mouth and touch her tongue to his. She hadn’t known he could make a sound like that – of such unrestrained want. For her. She was willing to try any number of things to hear it again. She gently sucked his tongue into her mouth and was rewarded with another moan from deep in his chest. Her heart was singing. Her heart was so full. Heat was pooling--

“Ophilia.” Therion tore himself away from her with warning. “What are we doing?”

Her head was still light. “I believe this is called kissing.” She chased after him to steal another.

“But why?”

Ophilia finally backed away and opened her eyes. The look in his eyes washed away the elation she’d been feeling just moments before, replacing it with concern. He’d never looked so vulnerable. She didn’t understand. He looked so confused… and afraid.

“What do you mean by ‘why?’”

Therion swallowed audibly. His gaze flicked to the wall behind her. “Why me?”

“The short answer…” She reached up to sweep his bangs aside. He let her. It wasn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to look so sad. She met both his eyes, cupped his cheeks and said with all the feeling she could muster in her small body “…is because I love you.”

The surprise that took over his features might have been comical if it weren’t so heartbreaking.

Therion could do no more than blink in disbelief.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it back.”

He shook his head slowly. “You can’t be serious.”

Ophilia frowned. “Why not?”

“There are so many other men out there.”

She heard what he meant though he didn’t say it out loud: he thought she deserved better. “None of them are you.”

“But…” So many powerful emotions flickered across his face, too fast to name them all.

“No buts,” she chastised. “I’d be more than happy to list all the reasons I love you. Show you how much I love you. Tell you I love you. Every day until you believe me and continue do so every day after.” She bumped noses with him affectionately. “If you’ll allow me, and if it pleases you.”

The way she was looking at him was so soft, he could almost believe her. He wanted to. More than anything. Therion choked on the words that wouldn’t come. He tried to put everything he couldn’t say into a desperate kiss.

Ophilia heard him just the same. Her kisses were sprinkled with a never ending string of I love you’s. Her tender hands cupping his face so delicately, lovingly. She was too good. And she was so good to him even when he wasn’t deserving. How could he possibly not love her back? Maybe one day he would feel worthy enough to say it back.

Finally he managed to say, a little breathless, “It would please me a lot.”

He could feel her smiling against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not making promises I'll actually write/finish these, just gauging interest: but is anyone interested in Therilia sex pollen/smut and/or in-universe zombie apocalypse?


End file.
